


Half of a Whole

by thismightbeskye



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Closeted, Fluff, Gay, Kit Herondale - Freeform, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Teenagers, Ty Blackthorn - Freeform, heronthorn, lgbtq+, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismightbeskye/pseuds/thismightbeskye
Summary: For the past three years, Kit had been living with his parents Jem and Tessa, and his baby sister Mina, short for Wilhelmina. For the past three years, Kit had tried to forget Ty's gentle voice, his beautiful eyes and his amazing personality. But it had just never worked. Now, the Blackthorns were visiting their family, out of the blue. And Kit didn't know how he would take seeing the boy he had once loved, and still did, after three long years...
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Half of a Whole

"Hey Tiberius," Kit said. The Blackthorns were visiting Jem and Tessa's place, also Kit's now, in Dorset. They had their kid, Kit's little sister, Wilhemina, which Kit thought is such a long name for such a small baby. They all call her Baby Mina, though. Once Ty came through the portal, something in Kit's heart exploded; with joy or grief? He would never know. It had been three years since Kit left the Blackthorns, three years to bury his feelings for Ty, Tiberius Nero Blackthorn. And yet, when he reappeared, they came back, rushing into Kit's heart like a cascade, all at once. His heart rate increased profusely, Kit could feel the steady rhythm pulse in my throat, unsure of whether Ty would be that happy to see him. Ty was looking at him too, in awe and wonder. They had both turned 18, and he looked more grown up now. He had a more pronounced jawline, long black eyelashes veiling his true emotions, silver-gray eyes that he began to lose himself in. His soft, wavy black hair made him seem like an innocent kid, and Kit yearned to stroke it, to play with it, to call him his… 

Woah, woah, woah, Kit Herondale. Slow down.. You shouldn't be thinking of such illicit thoughts…  
"Hello Christopher," Ty replied. His voice sounded the same, not monotone, simply unrevealing.  
"Do you wanna come upstairs?" Kit asked, hasty to spend some time with him, just like how it was before.  
"Sure," Ty said, and at that, both of them went upstairs to the terrace and sat at the end, their legs dangling off the edge. Their hands were so close that they were almost touching. Not that Kit minded, of course.

"So Ty, how have you been?" Kit was desperate to start a conversation.

"Good I guess. I think I have been doing alright with Livvy, I've learnt to accept it." This brought a rueful smile to Kit's face; his Ty was doing just fine. "But I still don't understand one thing. Are you still mad at me?"

Kit froze in terror. Had Ty thought that Kit hated him? Crap. 

"No, Ty, I'm not mad at you. It's been three years, and truth be told, I never was mad at you."

"Oh okay, that's a relief. I didn't want the only person that understood me, the only person I li-" Ty began, but was cut off by Kit's lips crashing into his. His mind exploded with new feelings and sensations, he loved it. But the joy was short-lived. Kit realised that Ty's lips had not moved one bit. Have I overstepped? Kit turned furiously red, and pulled away. He took one good look at Ty, who was just flustered and staring back at him. "Sorry," Kit said, "I'll just go. It was never meant to happen like that." Kit began to get up and go downstairs, but then he heard a familiar voice say "No, stay!" He turned around to see Ty beckoning him to sit down next to him. Had all not been lost? This lit a spark of hope in Kit, but just a tiny one. Both boys sat in silence, until Ty slowly reached for Kit's right hand, which had been resting on Kit's lap, and entwined his fingers in the other boy's. Kit could feel Ty's pulse increasing, and Ty could feel the same. 

Then after a while, Kit could feel a weight on his shoulder. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Ty was resting his head on his shoulder and smiling. Kit was blushing furiously, unsure of what to do now. Then Ty did something that he would have never expected. Ty sat up, looked at Kit and cupped his face in his smooth hands. Then it happened. Kit found Ty's mouth gently pressed on his. He could feel Ty stiffen at the touch of his lips, but after a moment they both relaxed into it. Their lips reciprocated, fitting in with each other perfectly, neither of them wanting to let go. Kit's hands had slowly found their way to Ty's neck and began to draw him closer. They were fire, beautiful and unstoppable, and neither of them wanted to let go. 

Not yet, not now, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading :). Kudos are much appreciated, and so are comments! (i might turn this into a series of one-shots or a series)


End file.
